Sebuah janji
by misami ray
Summary: Karin yang tak bisa menepati janji nya itu kembali menemui kazune dgn wujud arwah /bad summary / angst gagal banget. RnR please


**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge donbo**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, EYD gak bener, OOC, AR , AU dan lain lain**

**RnR PLEASE!**

"Karin-_**chan**_ ayo ikut aku," ajak anak kecil berumur 5 tahun

"Kemana Kazune-_**chan**_," tanya anak berambut _brunette_.

"Ayolah jangan banyak tanya." Setelah itu anak bernama lengkap Kujyou Kazune itu berlari dan diiringi Karin di belakang nya.

"Kazune-_**chan**_ tunggu aku," panggil Karin berlari mengejar Kazune nya.

"Yeay aku sampai duluan," ujar anak berambut kuning pucat sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan di dekat sungai.

"Hahh Kazune-_**chan**_ jahat!" rutuk Karin mengembungkan pipinya

"Hei lihat itu." Kazune langsung menunjuk kearah ikan-ikan yang berenang.

"Eh iya, ayo kita tangkap." Karin pun berlari kearah sungai itu dengan perasaan girang dan melupakan tentang Kazune yang meninggal kan nya tadi.

"Yeay aku dapat." Kazune mengangkat ikan yang ia dapat.

"Wah Kazune-_**chan**_ hebat," puji Karin melangkah mendekati Kazune.

"Mau kita apakan ini?" Tanya Kazune mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Karin.

"Ah lebih baik kita lepaskan saja, Kasian anak-anak ikan ini pasti sedih kalau ibunya kita tangkap," ujar Karin dengan polosnya. Kazune pun langsung mengangguk iya saja. Wajar saja pola pikir mereka seperti itu, mereka masih berumur 5 tahun jadi tak heran.

"Hahh aku sangat senang belsama mu Kazune_**-chan,**_" ujar Karin masih cadel merebahkan badan nya kerumput-rumput hijau itu.

"Aku juga senang bersama mu Karin," sahut Kazune duduk di samping Karin.

Karin pun langsung membangunkan badanya dan duduk di samping Kazune,

"Karin-_**chan**_."

"_**Nani**_?"

"Kita harus berjanji kalau kita harus bersama selamanya ya," pinta Kazune dengan penuh harapan.

Karin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk ia.

"Janji." Kazune mengacungkan jari kelingking nya.

"Janji." Karin pun langsung mengaitkan jari kelingking nya dengan jari Kazune.

_*Satu bulan setelah itu*_

"Kazune-_**chan**_ maaf kan aku, _**tou-san**_ ada keljaan di lual kota, jadi aku halus ikut pindah ketempat _**tou-san**_," ujar Karin merasa bersalah_**.**_

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji kalau kita akan bersama selamanya." Kazune manutkan dahinya.

"Tapi yasudahlah, suatu hari nanti kita harus bersama lagi ya," sambung Kazune memegang pundak Karin.

Karin pun melihat kearah Kazune dan tersenyum lebar, "Iya."

"Ayo Karin kita harus pergi sekarang," ajak _**kaa-san.**_

"_**Sayonala **_Kazune_**-chan,**_" ujar Karin di balik jendela pintu mobil.

"_**Sayonara **_Karin-_**chan.**_"

*_sepuluh tahun kemudian*_

"Hei Kazune Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya anak berambut caramel itu berjalan di samping Kazune.

"Ahg.. a-aku tidak lagi melamun kok," ujar Kazune sedikit salah tingkah.

"Yakin?" tanya Micchi dengan raut cemas.

Kazune hanya mengangguk iya.

"Hm bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke pemancingan," usul Micchi.

"Hn ku rasa itu ide yang bagus mumpung sekolah libur untuk hari ini."

"Baik lah kalau begitu, ayo kita dulu-duluan sampai ketempat pemancingan itu." Setelah itu Micchi pun langsung berlari kearah yang di maksud tadi.

"Hei kau curang, seenaknya saja kau duluan," protes Kazune berlari di belakang Micchi.

"Hosh hosh, Kau cukup tangguh juga Kazune," ujar Micchi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hosh hosh, mangkanya jangan pernah menantang aku hosh." Kazune pun ikut mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah ayolah kita langsung saja masuk kedalam,"

Kazune duduk di tepi sungai itu lalu melempar kail pancing nya begitu juga dengan Michhi yang bertingkah sama seperti temanya itu.

"Hei katanya disini diadakan saimbara." Michhi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tertarik." tepis Kazune

"Hei ayolah dengar kan aku," pinta Micchi dengan _puppyeye_ miliknya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Kazune

"Ka-" ucap Micchi terpotong ketika umpanya di makan oleh ikan, "Hei aku dapat," ujar Micchi terus menerus menarik ulurkan (?) tali pancing itu.

Kazune hanya mentap Micchi dengan datar, dan tak butuh waktu lama Micchi dapat menuntaskan perkelahian(?) nya dengan ikan.

"Wah ikan yang kau dapat cukup besar," puji orang-orang yang melihat hasil tangkapan Micchi kecuali Kazune tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Kini sepertinya umpan Kazune yang giliran di makan oleh ikan, Kazune langsung berdiri dan menarik pancinganya itu. Hampir sepuluh menit lebih Kazune bertahan menarik ikanya itu. Micchi pun turut serta membantu Kazune dan akhirnya setelah pejungan nya Kazune mendapatkan ikan lele jumbo terbesar di tempat itu.

"Hwahh K-Kazune kau mendapatkan nya." Micchi langsung terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Kazune terduduk sembari mengatur nafas nya, tak lama setelah itu Kazune mendekati hasil pancingnyaa dan melepaskan ikan itu kedalam sungai itu lagi. Semua orang termasuk Micchi membelalak melihatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kazune-_**san**_!"

"Hanya melepaskan nya,"

"Ta-tapi Kita bisa mendapatkan uang _**baka!**_" protes Micchi atas perbuatan Kazune.

Kazune hanya memasang muka datar nya saja.

.

.

"Eh ada E-mail, dari siapa?" Tanya Kazune membuka ponselnya sepulang dari tempat pemancingan tadi.

Tiba-tiba bibir Kazune tersenyum ketika membaca siapa pengirimnya.

From : Hanazono Karin

To : Kazune Kujyou

Subyek : aku akan pulang

_Hei Kazune-__**kun **__ apa kabarmu baik? Aku harap baik. Aku kan pulang ke Tokyo karena kedua orang tuaku mengizinkan ku mengunjungi mu di sana, aku harap kau senang mendengar kabar kepulangan ku. Ohya aku penasaran wajah mu sekarang seperti apa ya? Ah aku tak sabaran lagi. Tunggu aku besok ya ^^_

Kazune pun tersenyum membaca isi E-mail itu, "Apa kau masih cadel ya?" Tanya Kazune pada dirinya sendiri.

*_esok harinya*_

"_**Ohayou**_ Kazune-_**san**_," sapa Jin.

"_**Ohayou**_ mo," sapa balik Kazune.

"He kau mau kemana? Baru saja kau masuk sudah mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Yuki

"Hn aku hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Kazune setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Huh." Kazune hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah jendela.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kazune terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu lorong bawah tanah terbuka . Kazune sedikit mengintip kedalam pintu itu. Tampak bayangan seseorang berjalan dari bawah menuju keatas.

"Kazune_**-kun**_ apa kah itu kau?"

"K-Karin,"

Orang itu berjalan sampai keluar pintu, terlihat oleh Kazune ternyata seorang gadis yang pernah berjanji dengan nya dulu.

"Karin-_**chan**_, kenapa kau bisa di sini ini dan kenapa kau tak beri tahuku kalau kau sudah disini," tanya Kazune heran.

"Ehehehe ingin melihat-lihat saja, yah anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kejutan," ujar Karin tersenyum.

"Oh," jawab Kazune singkat.

"Huh ternyata Kazune masih sama seperti dulu," ujar Karin mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Heheh Kau sepertinya sudah ada peningkatan, tak cadel seperti dulu," ejek Kazune

"Argg Kazune-_**kun**_ lagi-lagi kau mengejekku," rutuk Karin.

"Hahah _**gomen gomen**_ aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Hm bagaimana kalau aku temani mu jalan-jalan?" tawar Kazune

"T-tapi sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, apa kau tak masuk kelas," Tanya Karin.

"Tidak, hari ini para senior mempersiapkan untuk UN besok jadi kami para junior tidak belajar," jelas Kazune.

"Oh kalau begitu baik lah,"

*_Sungai dekat kuil*_

"Wah tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali." Puji Karin melihat tempat itu tak berubah sama sekali.

"Iya, hei aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu untuk. Tunggu sebentar." Kazune berlari kecil kebelakang pohon besar yang tak jau dari tempat itu. Kazune kembali dengan membawa segenggam makanan ikan.

Dan menyebarkan nya kedalam air sungai itu. Para ikan ikan berbondong-bondong berubutan makanan ikan itu. "Wah menggemaskan."

"Hah senang nya satu hari ini bersamamu," ujar Karin sembari merentangkan tangan nya seakan merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

Helaian rambut Karin kini terurai menetupi pipinya, Kazune pun ingin menyingkap helaian rambut itu kebelakan kuping Karin. Namun Karin mengelak .

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Kazune keheranan atas tingkah Karin.

"A tidak aku cuma sedikit terkejut," jawab Karin

"Owh." Kazune menunduk .

"Hn Kazune sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Cepat sekali, tapi kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Tanya Kazune.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau akan tinggal disini?" Kazune menautkan dahinya.

"_**Gomen na sai**_, aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita." Air mata Karin setetes demi setetes jatuh ke tanah.  
"Kenapa? Apa kau di jodoh kan?" Tanya Kazune

Karin hanya menggeleng.

"Lantas,"

"Lima tahun yang lalu aku meninggal karena penyakit yang ku idap," ujar Karin.

"Lantas E-mail yang kudapat kemarin dari siapa?" Mata Kazune kini mulai berkaca-kaca melihat Karin.

"Aku mendatangi adik mu Kazusa dan memintanya mengirimkan E-mail padamu, arwah ku sangat tidak tenang ketika blum bertemu dengan mu."

"Kau jahat Karin, Kau tidak menepati janji mu."

Rintikan hujan kini mulai mengguyur tubuh kedua insan ini.

"_**Gomen na sai **_Kazune_** kun,**_ tolonglah ikhlaskan aku," pinta Karin dengan memohon

"Dulu kau selalu mengajarkan ku untuk ikhlas, untuk sabar dan memaafkan. Mungkin saat ini lah aku harus mengikuti perkataan mu." lirih Kazune dan sepertinya terdengar oleh Karin.

"Terima kasih Kazune-_**kun**_," Karin tersenyum kembali dan memeluk Kazune. Kazune pun memeluk erat tubuh Karin seakan masih ada rasa tak mau kehilangan nya. perasaan nyaman di pelukan Karin, padahal Karin yang saat ini adalah seorang arwah namun terasa sangat nyata di tubuhnya.

"_**Aishiteru**_ Karin -_**chan**_,"

"_**Aishiteru mo**_,"

Tubuh Karin kini di kelilingi cahaya putih yang berkilauan,

"Kazune saatnya aku pergi," ujar Karin melepaskan pelukan nya dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Karin memudar. "_**SAYONARA"**_

"_**Sayonara**_ Karin-_**chan**_,"

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**Kakunin shitai?**_

_KYAA akhirnya selesai juga fic One-shoot Ray yang gaje tingkat dewa #plak. Ah Gomen na sai karna fic yang lain belum di lanjutin soalnya lagi gak punya ray bingung mau nulis apa lagi yasudah lah mohon tuk mereview minna-chan ^^_


End file.
